


Before I Did

by MaggiesAngel



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Sex, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the author has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Before I Did

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the author has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

                “Please, darling,” he pleaded. “You haven’t been free the last three times I’ve been in town!”

                Sighing, she nodded into her phone. “I know, Tom. I’m so sorry. I’ll talk to the girls at work, and see if I can’t manage to get tomorrow night off, and we can hang out all day, all right?” Gemma asked. Ever since her father had died and she had picked up a second job to pay off the hospital bills, it had been difficult to see him when he had been in California, especially since Tom was rarely in the city for very long. “I promise, I’ll get tomorrow off for you.”

                “All right, Gem,” he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. “Text me tonight when you get off work. I’m out tonight with a friend who happened to be in town as well, since you were busy. So I’ll be up late anyway.”

                “I will. Love you, Tommy,” she said with a grin, making a kissing noise into the phone, listening to his chuckle.

                “Love you too, Gem.”

                Sighing, she hung up and headed back into the club. Seeing one of the other girls there, she smiled. “Jenny? I have a huge favour to ask?”

                “What’s up hun?” the blonde asked with a smile.

                “An old family friend has come into town, and he’s begging to see me. But…he has no idea about any of _this_. Any chance you can trade me a shift? Or I’ll owe you one?”

                Laughing, the blonde nodded. “Is this the one you grew up with as a kid?” she asked. When Gemma nodded, Jenny smiled. “Of course I can, hun. I need some time off next month. We’ll save the trade for later?”

                “You rock, woman, thank you!” Gemma said with a relieved sigh.

                “Anytime, hun!” she replied, patting her shoulder. “Now, I’m pretty sure I saw one of your regulars come in.”

                Frowning, Gemma asked, “Who?”

                “The one who always wears a baseball cap, dark glasses that cover those gorgeous blue eyes of his…when he’s scruffy, it’s ginger…and has that killer accent!” Jenny replied with a sigh and a grin. “And, he’s not alone. So, you should be getting a damned good tip tonight!”

                Nodding, Gemma tallied in her head how much she could be putting towards the hospital bill this week and let out a small sigh. Having ‘Mickey’ here was one thing, but if he had a friend…it was even better, as far as Gemma was concerned. She had no idea what his real name was, didn’t need to know either. “I could handle that,” she said with a smile.

                “Thought you’d like that information,” Jenny replied. “Now, go finish your makeup. Almost time to get onstage. I’ll let Mitch know about the change in lineup for tomorrow night.”

                “You’re still the best,” Gemma said with a smile, kissing the other woman’s cheek as she went to finish putting on loads of makeup and fixing her costume.

 ***

                Fixing the last bit of her hair and slipping her robe from her shoulders, she licked her lips and stood off to the edge of the stage, waiting for her cue and the music to start. The MC announced ‘Jewel’ was taking the stage as the lights dimmed, and she walked onto the middle of the stage. As Def Leppard’s ‘Pour Some Sugar One Me’ started, the spotlight hit her, and Gemma started her routine.

                She had been dancing for just over a year now, and had worked on her own routines, so Gemma could do this particular dance in her sleep. Just before half-way through the song she was down to her thong and stilettos, twirling on the pole, her muscles well defined from her time working this job.

                Smiling and bowing at the end, Gemma went backstage, slipped into a leather skirt and gypsy top, not bothering with a bra or bikini top, before heading back to the private area for dances, knowing that Mickey would head there after she was on stage, as usual. Fixing her hair and taking a few long swallows of water, she caught her breath from her routine, before she moved to the curtained-off area.

                Seeing him sitting in his usual spot, Gemma’s smile faltered when she noticed the look on his face: not his usual grin graced it, instead one of regret and concern. “Everything all right, hun?” Gemma asked.

                “I’m sorry,” he replied. “I had no idea…”

                Gemma frowned, before she heard a low growl behind her. “Are you fucking kidding me? **_This_** is what you’ve been doing?”

                Closing her eyes, Gemma fought to keep her shoulders straight, turning to meet his angry gaze. “Not exactly where I expected to find you, Tommy. Wouldn’t this ruin your pristine image?”

                “Michael assured me this was a discreet place,” he replied. “But I could say, I sure as fuck didn’t expect to find **_you_** here, Gem. What is going on?”

                “What do you mean, what’s going on?” she retorted, crossing her arms under her breasts. “You know precisely what’s going on. Dying of cancer isn’t exactly cheap in this country, Tommy. I have stacks of bills up to my eyeballs to look after since Dad died.”

                “Then why didn’t you come to me?” he asked, his eyes hurt.

                Shaking her head, Gemma stalked away from him. “I don’t take charity, Tom. You know that.”

                “So instead you sell yourself?”

                “Oh geezuz, Tom, it’s not like I’m fucking them!” she yelled, whirling to face him. “I’ve had enough asshole ex-boyfriends ogle my tits over the years, I may as well make some money off of it!” Reaching back she ripped the hair elastic from it, running her hands roughly through her hair, turning when the curtain opened suddenly.

                “You okay in here, hun?” Jenny asked with concern, the large body of a bouncer behind her.

                Smiling slightly, Gemma nodded. “Everything’s fine, Jenny, hey Beau. Remember that trade for tomorrow, Jen?” When the blonde nodded, Gemma angled her head towards Tom. “This is the friend I was trying get the day off to see. So…can you just let Mitch know something’s come up? And I won’t make it back out tonight for my second set?”

                “Never again,” Tom growled.

                The blonde in the curtain looked at him in surprise, and Gemma turned to glare at him. “You’re not my father, my brother, or anything like that, Tom. So cut the asshole Dom routine,” she warned. Turning back to the blonde, she sighed. “Yeah, he’s…just yeah, I have to go tonight. I’ll message you later, okay?”

                “Be safe, okay hun?” Jenny asked.

                Smiling, Gemma glanced at Tom. “Oh, he won’t hurt me,” she murmured. “But I may _kill_ him.”

                The blonde smiled and nodded, disappearing again, taking the bouncer with her. Gemma glanced to Michael, sighing. “So, who are you then?”

                Shaking his head, Michael grinned and stood, walking over to her. “You honestly don’t know, do you, luv?”

                “Gemma doesn’t own a television or watch movies much,” Tom replied, his voice tired but still dark. “So no, she doesn’t. Gem, this is Michael Fassbender.”

                Her eyes widening as she recognized his name, Gemma let out a soft chuckle as she sighed, staring up at him. “I feel…like an idiot. I’m so sorry.”

                “Actually, luv, it was quite refreshing,” he admitted. “I didn’t know if it was good acting on your part, or not. But it was nice to be treated like just another guy.”

                Nodding, Gemma smiled and let out a sigh, smiling as he hugged her slightly. “Is this going to cost me more?” he murmured.

                Giggling, she pulled back and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I think I can let it slide,” she murmured. Hearing Tom growl, she turned, rolling her eyes. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Tom. Like I said, I don’t fuck the customers.”

                “She’s right, mate,” Michael agreed. “Because I would’ve honestly tried with her a long time ago if I could’ve.”

                Tom’s eyes widened, his face hardening, and Gemma covered her face with her hand, shaking her head. “I don’t think that helped, Michael,” she murmured.

                Chuckling, Michael kept his arm around her. “I won’t apologize, though,” he replied. “She’s beautiful, mate. And…Gemma?” he asked, looking down at her, grinning as he shook his head. “I like that. Definitely suits you more than Jewel did. At any rate,” Michael continued, turning back to Tom, “Gemma isn’t here as a lifer. She dances, and she has talent. But she’s not going to be one of the girls dancing here her entire life, and it shows. She’s paying off the hospital debts, and then she’ll be done.”

                “She told you that?” Tom asked, frowning. Gemma avoided his eyes as Tom turned to look at her. “You seem to talk freely with your… _customers_.” At the last word, his lip curled.

                Sighing, she clenched her jaw, pulling away from Michael. “He is the only customer who knows why I’m doing this,” she replied, meeting the angry Brit’s eyes. “Besides, nice judgement, considering you were a paying customer tonight before you knew I was here.”

                “Why?”

                “Why, _what_? Why does he know? Because he asked, Tom,” she retorted. “Not that it’s any of your fucking business. Michael’s been a regular since I started here, and he’s been getting private dances since then. We talk. He asked why I was here, so I told him.”

                Tom ran a hand over his face, the muscle in his jaw ticking, and he ran his eyes over her body. “Get your things. We need to go,” he growled.

                Gritting her teeth, Gemma stared at him. “Fuck off, Tom,” she muttered. “I’m not dealing with you when you’re like this. Go home, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

                Taking hold of her arm when she went to leave, Tom pushed her up against the wall, his face close to hers. “You don’t want me stewing on this all night, Gem. We’ll talk tonight,” he murmured, nearly a whisper and harsh.

                Rolling her eyes she pulled her arm out of his grasp and shoved him off. “Fine. But your ass can wait. I’m taking a shower and changing. You can wait here, but I’ll be out when I’m damned good and ready,” she hissed at him.

                Stalking back to the dancer-only area, Gemma was shaking she was so furious. Washing her hair quickly, she left it down to dry just past her shoulders and pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, slinging her purse over her shoulder as she slipped on a pair of sandals and went back to find Tom standing, leaning against the wall. Glancing around, she frowned to see he was alone. “Send Michael away?”

                “He had the grace to realize we needed to speak alone,” he replied, voice deceptively soft. “Is your car here?”

                “I generally carpool with one of the other girls, so no,” Gemma replied.

                Tom clenched his jaw again and motioned her ahead of him and out of the room. “Where did you park?” Gemma asked in the hallway.

                “Small parking lot on the north side,” he replied.

                Nodding, Gemma turned out down a back corridor and opened a door, letting them out a private exit, avoiding the main entrance. Tom said nothing, but held the passenger door open and Gemma slid into his rental car, missing the Jag she knew he had in England.

                They did not speak on the drive to his home in Venice, but the tension was palpable. Reaching the house, she followed him inside, hanging her purse on the hook next to his keys, as he said, “If you’re not making it a career, then why are you dressing the part outside of work?” as he motioned to her clothes.

                Glancing down, Gemma’s rage boiled over. “They’re called jean cut-offs, and it’s California, Tom,” she snipped back. “And I’m wearing a fucking tank top. I’m not dressing like a stripper, I’m dressing like a woman when it’s over 100 fucking degrees outside! Something that I know you’re not used to in England, I realize.”

                “When did you change, Gem?” he asked.

                “What are you talking about?”

                Shaking his head, he stripped out of his coat, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. “This…this was never you,” he countered. “Dancing around naked in front of strangers just for a bit of cash. The girl I grew up with would never do that.”

                “The girl you grew up with didn’t owe a hospital over $200,000, Tom!” she shot back.

                “So it’s all about the money.”

                “Of _course_ it’s all about the money, you asshole,” Gemma snorted. “I’m not doing this because I like it. I’m doing it because it pays good money, and because I’ve managed to keep the hospital from going to collectors, from a payment schedule we worked out. My credit score is still good, and no one is trying to sue me.”

                Tom turned and slammed his hand into the wall. “ _Why didn’t you ask me for the money_?” he yelled, his breath panting as he whirled to face her.

                “Because it wasn’t your problem to solve!” she yelled back at him.

                “How long?” he growled.

                “How long, what?”

                Stalking towards her, he towered over her, trying to use his height to intimidate her, though there was only six inches between them. Gemma’s blue eyes met his evenly, fire snapping in them, and Tom realized she would not be cowed by him. “How long after you lost your father, did you start shaking your tits and ass for the male population to appreciate?”

                Gemma’s hand slapped him so fast he did not see it coming, but Tom’s head recoiled, and he turned to look at her, an incredulous expression on his face. “You’re a fucking asshole,” she whispered, turning away from him. Pulling away from him, she started for the door. “I’ll call for a cab. Leave me alone.”

                “Gem wait…,” he pleaded, grabbing her arm.

                Turning, she went to slap him again, but Tom grabbed her arm and pinned Gemma to the wall, holding both her arms as she struggled against him. “Stop,” he murmured, but still she fought. “Gemma, stop it!”

                “What the _fuck_ is your issue, Tom? What is **_really_** your issue?” she insisted.

                “That they got to see you before I did,” he growled, leaning down to kiss her harshly.

                The shock registered for half a second, before Gemma opened her mouth and moaned. Tom released her hands to yank her tank top over her head, tossing it to the floor before her hands ripped open his shirt, the buttons scattering over the floor from it. Popping the button to her jean shorts quickly, Tom shoved them to the floor, along with her bikini panties, before Gemma jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist.

                Groaning, Tom wrapped his hands around her bare ass, digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise, making her pull back from the kiss enough to murmur, “Careful, I have to work in two days…”

                Tom growled dangerously before he saw the shine of humour in her eyes, popping open his pants and ramming into her in one solid thrust, hearing her gasp of surprise turn to a long moan of lust. Her body was wet and tight, and he buried his face in her breasts, biting them hard, marking her everywhere he could reach as he hammered her fiercely. The sounds coming from Gemma’s chest were animalistic as her nails from one hand scored his back, the other gripping his hair, her hips moving in time with his. Reaching between them, he rubbed her clit roughly as Tom drew on her neck, growling, “ ** _Mine.”_**

                “Tom, fuck… ** _FUCK_**!” she screamed, her body tightening around his as her nails drew blood on his shoulder.

                Gemma clamped down on him, milking his own orgasm as Tom carried her on weak knees to his bedroom, collapsing onto his bed, still buried deep within her. He panted heavily, moving up to claim her mouth, his tongue dueling with hers lazily for a moment before he cupped her cheek with one hand, shoving off his pants with the other, kicking them to the floor.

                “I always wanted you as mine, Gem,” he muttered when he pulled away from her lips finally.

                “Then why the fuck didn’t you say something sooner, Tom,” she groaned, feeling him growing hard in her again.

                Shifting his hips, circling them slowly, Tom shook his head and smiled down at her. “Because I was an idiot,” he admitted. “Let me help. Not charity, but a longer loan…and you can pay me off with…fringe benefits,” he suggested, giving a long, slow thrust deep within her.

                Her body shuddered and Gemma gasped, meeting his eyes. “You’re such an asshole,” she muttered, pulling him down to kiss her.

                “I really am,” he admitted with a grin.


End file.
